Autumn Halo
by ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: So this is the first of the side stories that goes with A Warrior's Spirit, and Fairy's Heart. This will be side stories that focus on Flora and Seiji (or Sage for the English dub) as the main characters. It will follow a blooming romance, and healing the pain of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:This is a short spin-off of A Warrior's Spirit, and A Fairy's Heart. It isn't included because of its mature content, between the talk of torture, and other adult themes. Also this is will be dark addressing the darker parts of the anime Ronin Warriors and the OVAs. There will be a few chapters and I will tell you when they would occur. I will probably do little spin of stories for more characters, and possible one to cover Touma and Bloom knowing each other as children.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or the Ronin Warriors

Warning: Talk of Torture, Sexual situations.

Chapter 1) A Rose to Chase away the Pain

Takes place during Chapter 17

Ever since the gates to the dynasty opened Flora found it near impossible to sleep. She could feel nature's fear and hear its pleading to make this foul corruption go away. Flora knew none of the girls were doing well with the gates opened as the dark force it released wasn't something they'd been ready for. Musa, and Roxy, like her, were handling it worse than the others. The disappearance of the people made everything unnaturally quiet and the corruption was affecting the animals. It was terrifying, but at least the manor was full and busy. Between the ronin and their presence it was never silent here.

Flora looked back to the small bonsai that had been placed in her room. It had gotten there sometime earlier today, and since it had been protected to from the corruption its presences soothed her. Who ever left it for her had taken immense care of it, and Flora had a guess as to who it was. Seiji, the polite and kind warrior of Halo. She noticed how he watched her, and worried about how she was doing in this fight. It wasn't strange as each ronin seemed to be watching one of them. Shin watched Musa, Ryo watched Techna, Naaza and Anubis both seemed to watch Roxy, Shu watched Stella as well as stayed close to her at any chance he could get, and lastly Touma watched Bloom but they'd learned Touma and Bloom met when they were children. It made her wonder if that was the easiest way for the ronin and warlords to assist them, to pair off and watch them. Flora sighed and found herself wishing that Seiji was watching her for more than concern of an ally. Glancing over at Bloom, Flora smiled glad her friend was getting some sleep. The moon was cascading its light over the room through the large windows nearly making the room glow.

~I should get to sleep.~ Flora thought as she brushed a hand over the bonsai taking in its peace. She was just about to lay down when she heard a thud in the hallway. Flora looked to the door a closed hand resting right near her collarbone. With the stillness of the night Flora could hear soft noise, to soft to stir anyone who'd been sleeping. As Flora stood up her soft green night dress shifted and waft in the air, the pink silk ribbons trailing behind her. Slowly and as quietly as she could Flora opened the door and peered out into the hall. She gasped as she Seiji crumbled on the floor pressed against the wall of the hallway. His hands were buried in his blond hair, and his whole body was tense.

"Seiji?" Flora asked as she slipped out of her room and shut the door. Her eyes never left him, and her heart ached when he cringed at his name. Something was wrong. They'd learned that Shin, Shu, and Seiji would sometimes have a hard time sleeping at night but they didn't know why. "Seiji are you okay?" Flora asked as she walked over to him. He turned his face down and closer to the wall, his shoulders were shaking. Was he crying or just scared? Both options were not something Flora expected out of any of the ronin, but especially Seiji who didn't like to open up. Flora couldn't help but kneel on the floor next to Seiji and wrap her arms around him. As she did this he turned into her his own arms wrapping around her and holding her as a life line.

"I can't get rid of it." Seiji finally spoke his voice nearly sounding hoarse as he whispered. "Their blood, the screams…" Seiji whispered against her night dress and Flora just rubbed his back. Seiji tried to compose himself, breathing in the soft scent of nature that was always around Flora. It smelled like Baby's breath flowers, with the scent of cherry blossom trees and pine needles. It was soft and comforting like a soft breeze in spring or summer. His body was still trembling and tense like he was ready for the enemy to ambush them, and it scared Flora.

"Seiji… We should move." Flora said and stood up. She figured he wouldn't want anyone else to see him here like this. She also hoped moving them would help him calm down. Her hands found his, and held onto him as he stood up as well. Flora was about to head to the stairs but Seiji didn't budge. He was staring at her with an almost broken look. "Seiji, do you want to go somewhere else?" Flora asked figuring that was why he hesitated and she seemed to be right as he nodded. He turned and lead her back to his room, his hand still holding hers. She could see the influence of his upbringing on his decor choices, all old antiques, and green was the accenting color of the room. There was a nice chair near his bed and Flora was about to head there but his hand didn't let her. Flora wasn't sure who he was sharing his room with since the ronins and warlords had been bunking together but whoever it was wasn't here right now.

He still was wearing that solemn expression as he brought her over to sit on his bed. Seiji wanted to pull her close and hold her but he settled for keeping her hand in his. He relaxed as she placed her other hand over their intertwined hands. He could feel a knot in his throat and it hurt. He could also feel the aches of old wounds, even though they'd healed long ago. They haunted him just as badly as the memories and dreams. He'd never spoken about this, even though it was known among the ronin what had happened.

"Seiji what's wrong what happened?" Flora asked her hand giving his a gentle squeeze. Seiji inhaled sharply. He'd kept everything in so long because if he spoke about it, it became real again. He would be weak and vulnerable, bare and exposed for anyone to judge. Yet if there was anyone he was willing to let see him like that, besides Shin, and Touma it was Flora.

"I... we mentioned that some time ago we'd been in new york." Seiji started and Flora nodded. They'd learned that when Tecna asked about some photos. "It wasn't completely peaceful… I had been tricked to going there two weeks before the others. I feel into a sorcerer's trap. They wanted to see Halo's power. Tested it out against innocent people. I felt every swing of the sword and when he'd invoke Halo's power I.. I couldn't stop. I was bound but Halo was free. I could feel every time the sword cut through someone, their screams the blood… I should have been able to stop it." Seiji trembled and Flora could only listen in shocked silence. Aisha had been convinced to turn against them and Bloom had been turned dark for a bit. Yet they hadn't attacked innocent people, they'd attacked their friends but that had been forgiven. More importantly no one had died at their hands. "I should have done something, I should have done more. Tried harder. Instead I...I was weak." Seiji shuttered as he recalled the voices some taunting and mocking before screaming in horror and pain. He didn't see their faces but he knew he'd killed women and men. He could feel the blood on him, even if it never touched him. It was just as bad as the sickening feeling of the energy of the spirits of the dynasty.

"It wasn't your fault." Flora whispered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I…. " Seiji couldn't finish what he was going to say only leaned his head against Flora's feeling her soft hair, and smelling roses. "It's foolish. The spirits of the dynasty tortured me worse than the sorcerer, but what he made me do haunts me just as much." Seiji whispered.

"But it wasn't you. You wouldn't do that." Flora insisted her hand giving his a small squeeze. "If it helps you can tell me." Flora whispered wondering if Seiji would open up about these wounds on his past. There was a long tense silence before Seiji final let out a shaky breath and looked over to Flora.

"They never let us see light. The darkness was constant, and it made the physical pain worse as we were expecting it but never knew when or where. We.. We were chained so we couldn't even attempt to defend ourselves bound both at the wrist and ankles most times." Seiji started swallowing the lump in his throat. "At first they would beat us but then they started using other methods. They'd cut us to see how long it would take before we screamed or beg for it to end…. They promised to stop when we served Arago, but we never would. It was aggravating Arago that we wouldn't break I guess…" Seiji gulped and had to stop. He squeezed Flora's hand trying to ground himself here so he wouldn't have a flashback. He could already feel the pain and the sweat running down the back of his neck itched. "...They'd cut us, or bury the knife in us a constant reminder of pain, getting worse if we moved. After awhile they began to use lightning. They…. It was daily, and when that wasn't enough they pulled energy from us to attack Ryo and Touma." Seiji ghost over much as some of it was just too terrible to tell, at the moment. How they starved, and questioned whether they would live or die every day, and so much more. The memories threatened to overtake him again but he felt Flora's arms around him. It distracted him and he was grateful for that. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Nothing more was said but Seiji was glad to have Flora to hold. He cared for her so much, even if he hadn't told her. In the past it'd been hard for him to even pursue a relationship, let alone keep one. Between the ghosts of his past, and the secret of the armors it had seemed impossible until Flora.

"It's late." Flora said. She didn't want to leave Seiji but he'd relaxed and they both needed sleep.

"Stay, please." Seiji asked when he felt Flora tensing to pull away from him. "Please Flora." Seiji asked parting them only so he could look her in the eyes. He felt her hand brush his bangs back so she could see both his eyes. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't keep himself in check at this moment of weakness and gently brought his lips to hers. What surprised him was her hand cupping his face instead of pushing him away. Seiji pulled Flora closer his tongue tracing her lips as they parted and slipping into her mouth. Neither of them rushed the kiss or tried to force it. It was gentle and soft, exploring and learning about each other. Even when they parted, they remained close searching each other's eyes, and feeling the breath against their skin. Seiji slowly moved Flora onto his lap breaking their eye contact only for a moment. Flora flushed in the darkness grateful for the shadows to hide her blush. She could feel that Seiji was at least slightly aroused. She was a virgin and while she'd felt Helia pressed against her a few times when they'd danced there was something different about this.

"Flora," Seiji breathed as her soft hand traveled over his arm. It was a dangerous game they were nearing but if Flora was willing Seiji would cherish the moments. He wanted her but Seiji didn't want to push Flora or pressure her in anyway. The smell of flowers that surrounded her was relaxing and soothing to him, and he couldn't help but close his eyes as her fingers traced over his shoulders.

Flora had never been in such an intimate situation with a man, not even Helia. It was exciting and scary at the same time, leaving her heart fluttering. She didn't know if she wanted to go further but she wanted to stay with Seiji. He may not have said it but Flora could feel that he cared for her, and that both scared her and elated her. She didn't want to be broken hearted again. She gasped in surprise as Seiji moved and kissed her neck. It tickled, as he kissed her neck, just a few soft pecks, while his hands held her hips.

Seiji was aware that Flora wasn't pushing him away or was she telling him to stop. He knew it was a gamble but hoped Flora would let him touch her, to hold her through the night. Seiji leaned back and removed the green and white tank top he'd been wearing and tossed it to the floor. Flora was the first women to see the scars on his body. He'd never let the few women Touma tried to hook him up with see him like this, and it was partially because he didn't know how to explain the scars, but Flora knew now. Seiji was still as he watched Flora look over him.

Flora couldn't help the look of sympathy that crossed her face as she saw the faded scars that marred Seiji's physique. She traced her fingers over one that was just left of his navel, it ran for two inches and she could only guess how much it would have hurt at the time it was inflicted. It was a big difference between Seiji and Helia. Helia had no scars that she knew of, and he hadn't been through the torment that Seiji had been. Seiji was to her far stronger than Helia, and a greater person for continuing such a trying fight. "How old were you?" Flora asked curious as to when he'd gone through this.

"I was fifteen when I was captured by the dynasty." Seiji stated though his voice was shaking a bit as Flora continued to trace the scars on his torso. There would have been many more, and they would have been far more severe if it hadn't been for Halo's healing power. "I grew up with the tales of Halo, but to actually fight the dynasty wasn't something any of us had been ready for. We had to though." Seiji said stroking Flora's hair. He was trying to hold on to the calm that the fairy of nature brought to him. When he saw her struggling because of the corruption he'd placed the bonsai he kept in her room. He hoped it would bring her peace of mind, though he didn't know how to ask if it had or not.

Flora didn't say a word only wrapped her arms around Seiji's neck and kissed him softly. Soon she felt his hand drag from her hip up to the back of her head as he kissed her back. Again it was slow and soft, but there was no lack of passion, it just wasn't the fiery sort most thought of. When they broke apart this time Seiji gently flipped them so Flora was lying on his bed and he was above her.

"I… I won't hurt you, ever." Seiji whispered his hand cupping Flora's face gently.

"I know." Flora smiled as she leaned into his touch. They both wanted this but both were cautious not wanting to lose the one they'd become close to over the last month. Flora held her breath as Seiji's hand drifted away from her face and ran over the fabric of her night dress until his hand rested at the bottom against her thigh. He held her gaze as his fingers slipped underneath the silky fabric and skimmed across her soft skin. Seiji moved slowly as he pushed the nightdress up and she arched and moved so the fabric would not catch as he removed the garment from her body.

It was there he stalled. He couldn't do this, not now. Not when both of them were hurting, in different ways. He didn't know Flora's experience and he wanted to know more before. He wanted to know her more before anything happened. He could feel the dull warmth of his kanji, as a reminder but it didn't flare to life, which he was thankful for. "You're beautiful, but I... I'm not myself. I just... I want you to know I want you, I desire you but I... I want to wait. Right now isn't right." Seiji fumbled through the words. He sighed heavily and dropped onto his back next to Flora.

Flora thought about what he was saying and knew he was right. They had things they were trying to drown out, the pain from different sources but still pain. "Do you still want me to stay?" Flora asked sitting up. Flora watched him nod as he ran a hand through his blond hair. There was still a slight tremble to his movements, that didn't go noticed by her. Flora smiled and reached out and took his hand in hers. "I'll stay then. You should sleep." Flora whispered as they both laid down in his bed.

"You should too." Seiji smiled at Flora. Flora smiled and snuggled down next to him resting her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her waist. It wasn't long before Flora heard his steady breath and felt it rustling her hair. She moved her hand to rest on his shoulder and smiled. She couldn't think of many people talking about the guy slowly down or stopping sex. Even if it was something they both had thought she was glad to see Seiji brought it up, and even stopped.


	2. Healing Heart and Mind

Author's Note: Sooo Sorry about the long absence. Real life hit a friend of mine hard, as her apartment evicted her even though her contract was still good, because she was making to much money. (That shouldn't matter till the contract was up for the year but the place is run by horrible people and over half the people living there got evicted.) Anyways I'm back to writing and will be back to weekly posts.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or the Winx Club.

Warning: None, this is a chapter of nice fluff.

Chapter 2) Healing Heart and Mind

Takes place between chapter 18 and beginning of chapter 19

Seiji had a headache, one that was echoed from his temples to the back of his head, and made his neck feel tense. He closed his eyes trusting both Ryo and Flora to lead him down the hallway to his room. He could tell even with his eyes closed that they'd reached his room, by the change in the carpet from the hall to his room. The hall carpet was rougher and stiff from all the traffic of everyone who lived here, while his room was softer still keeping the feel it had when they put it in two years ago.

"You going to be okay man?" Ryo asked as Seiji was set on his bed. Ryo noticed that Flora's hand was lingering and Seiji didn't mind at all. Seiji opened his eyes wincing as the headache throbbed harder at the light.

"Yeah. This isn't as bad as it could be." Seiji said, and that was the truth. The worst had been the time he'd been out with a migraine from healing everyone. Ryo nodded and moved to leave.

"I'm going to head back down. I wanna keep an eye on those guys. Aggravating Shin like that wasn't smart." Ryo said and Seiji snorted. "They just need to learn everyone listens to Nasuti." Ryo smiled.

"Yeah whether we like it or not." Seiji smiled and laid down. He glanced to the edge of his bed where Flora was unsure if she should stay or leave. "Flora if you want to stay…. I'd like that." Seiji admitted as he shut his eyes again. Everything hurt less when his eyes were closed. Even with the light sensitivity he wouldn't call this a migraine, after all the room wasn't spinning and he could actually think.

"Thank you." Flora said softly and sat down on Seiji's bed near his legs. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them. She wanted to just have the specialist leave without them. Seeing Helia, it hurt not in the way it used to but it still hurt. She wanted a moment to collect herself, after all she didn't want to cry over Helia anymore. While that was possible she was still bothered by how the specialist had acted. Had they always been this way? Had they ignored their faults because they'd been in love?

Seiji wanted to tell her she didn't have to say thank you, and when he opened his eyes to look her way he sighed. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was going to have a headache. he sat up and reached over and took Flora's hands in his. He smiled when she looked at him, and he led her to lay down with him. He closed his eyes as Flora's head came to rest against his shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me. I enjoy being around you." Seiji said breathing deeply taking in the smell of baby's breath and pine needles again. He felt her take his hand and turn his arm over so his palm was face up. Curious Seiji opened his eyes to glance over as Flora pressed his fingers open. His arm was draped across her and before he could ask what she was doing he gasped at the feather light touch of her fingers over his arm. His fingers twitched from the gentle touch running from his elbow up to the tip of his pinkie than back down. And up to the next finger and back down. After she traced up to each finger Flora started over again but she was pressing a bit harder this time, like a soft massage instead of a ghosting touch. The touch felt good and soothing.

"How's your head?" Flora asked still running her fingers up and down his arm. She was surprised he let her keep doing it as it seemed a bit childish. Yet when she glanced at him she could see a smile on his lips.

"It feels nice…" Seiji hummed breathing easier. He was almost disappointed when it stopped and Flora just moved closer holding his arm. He didn't need to open his eyes to know something was wrong. It was in her posture and the way she held his hand. "Are you okay Flora?" Seiji asked giving her hand a gentle squeeze. If he could help her now he gladly would.

"I don't know…. Helia… Helia is my ex boyfriend. He broke up with me, as did the other specialist with Bloom, Stella, Tecna, and Musa." Flora whispered and Seiji's eyes snapped open. It hurt to open them so quickly but he couldn't help it. It was beyond him that anyone would let Flora go. "He didn't even tell me why. Just said it was over… At first he tried to talk with me like friends but I… I couldn't." Flora admitted. These were things that Aisha knew but the other girls didn't.

"Flora…" Seiji sat up and pulled her to him. He held her tightly resting his chin on top of her head trying to comfort her like she had done for him the other night. "He's a fool if he let you go. No reason is good enough, you are kind, sweet and intelligent. No relationship will be perfect, and where he won't fight for you. I would." Seiji promised Flora and he felt her face turn against his shoulder. "I like you a lot Flora. I…" Seiji stopped not sure what to say. "I want you to think about everything, please. In a few months or even after all of this let me know how you feel."

"If I know sooner?" Flora asked.

"Don't tell me. I want you to be certain Flora, and I want you to see first that I won't ever hurt you." Seiji said as Flora pulled away to look at him. "I want to show you how much I care before you decide." Seiji brushed a thumb over her cheek. He could see that tears had collected in her eyes but she wasn't letting them fall. "If any of these men say or do anything you or your friends don't like, tell me. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Seiji promised. He wasn't going to let anything happen to Flora or her friends if he could and his friends could help it.

"Okay I'll wait till you tell me that you want my answer." Flora smiled, and pushed Seiji back down on the bed. She then curled up against him again. "And Seiji thank you." Flora sighed as she felt his hand roaming over her back. Never once did it dip to low, he stayed ever respectful.

"How have you been?" Seiji asked his fingers dipping through Flora's soft hair.

"I'm fine… Are you going to be okay? Did you get enough sleep last night." Flora asked and she could feel him chuckling before she heard it.

"Yes, I slept fine." Seiji clear his throat as he tried to figure out how to ask his next question. "How's the bonsai? Do you like it?" Seiji asked flushing as the act of placing it in her room, after all it was a small sign he did care for her. That he worried and thought about her, and it wasn't something Seiji was accustom to doing.

"You placed it there?" Flora asked smiling as Seiji nodded. Flora felt her smile widen as her suspicions were confirmed. It didn't matter to her that it was a simple or small gesture but that he'd thought of her. That had always been what mattered to her, the thought just knowing you were on someone mind was very lifting. "It does help. From some reason it's not affected like the plants outside." Flora said.

"It's because the jewel of life has spent so many years here. The jewel, has the power to ward off evil. It's one thing we know about it, and we." Seiji explained but he stopped short as a knock came on the door. "Come in." Both Seiji and Flora sat up as the door opened, staying close together. It was Ryo again and he waved before walking into the room.

"Hey Seiji, how are you doing?" Ryo asked as he leaned on the door.

"The headache has subsided do I still need to tend to the other two?" Seiji asked and Ryo shook his head.

"Nah, Naaza's back and looked them over. They were cleared. I just wanted to let you know Seiji, also how are you holding up Flora? Everyone else seemed tense or stressed are you okay?" Ryo asked honestly concerned about everyone. It was typical of Ryo but it was sweet.

"I'll be fine. Also I'm sure the other's will be fine to, after all we have you guys for friends." Flora smiled and Ryo smiled and nodded. "H-have any of the specialist said anything about… well us?" Flora asked dreading Ryo's answer but she wanted to know if they'd talked about them.

"Only to demand where you guys are or went off to." Ryo said but his gaze faltered. Seiji knew instantly there was something more.

"Ryo." Seiji pressed in a tone that was nearly a warning for his leader. He wasn't going to be blindsided by anything especially if it threatened or would hurt Flora and her friends.

"They also are demanding to know what we are to you guys and seem to find it hard to believe we're friends, and demand why you've been staying in the house with so many men." Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes. To him the questions were childish and annoying, and he'd been grateful when Shu shut the new group up.

"I… I see." Flora looked down and Seiji placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Thank you, for being honest Ryo."

"Hey no problem. As I've told the others if these guys do anything we'll kick them out if you want." Ryo grinned and Flora couldn't help but return the smile.

"I don't think it'll come to that and I'm sure Bloom will know even before the rest of us. She's always had a gift of knowing what to do." Flora said and Ryo nodded.

He turned to lead them down stairs but Seiji caught Flora's hand and pulled her back close to him for a moment. He could smell the sweet smell of pines and baby's breath flowers as he nuzzled against Flora's hair.

"Even if Bloom doesn't say anything Flora, if you are uncomfortable tell me." Seiji insisted. "You are to kind, strong, and beautiful to have anyone make you feel like you are less." Seiji assured her and Flora couldn't help the smile or blush. She knew he said to wait but she did something brave and bold. She could feel his shock as her lips touched his but it quickly melted away and his arms were around her. Her hand held his shoulder while the other ran through his hair. As they parted she pushed his bangs back and looked into both his eyes.

"I promise I will." Flora said taking in the sight of his eyes. They were such a soft pale purple that she didn't know how anyone could find them scary. They parted a moment later and Flora was glad to see that Ryo wasn't staring, in fact he hadn't even waited for them. She didn't know if Seiji had sent him along with a thought or if Ryo had left on his own, but it didn't matter.

As much as Flora wanted to hold Seiji's hand she didn't as they headed down stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Seiji had started to head to over to the couch where Naaza was, while Flora saw Heila staring at her.

"Flora, I want to t-" Helia had started but Flora stopped listening at the scream from out side. Her gaze on Seiji watching him bolt faster than anyone else outside. Swiftly Flora followed with Shu, Timmy and a few others. She didn't noticed the stare that Helia was giving her or the jealousy in his eyes, after all none of the specialist believed that the girls would or could replace them.


	3. Sunlight through the trees

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter for Autumn's Halo, and it takes place between Chapter 24 and 25 and into the beginning of Chapter 25. Also I wanted to say Thank you to everyone who reads this little side story and a special thanks to teinphama92.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or Ronin Wariors

Chapter 3) Sunlight through the trees

Flora hadn't been able to stay with the others as Helia had come around he wanted to talk with her and at first she'd been willing. That was until Krystal showed up. At first it was okay and then there was the soft passing mention of love. It struck Flora hard to hear, even if it shouldn't have mattered. It was hard to hear and she politely excused herself and was thankful that Aisha had been there to keep Helia and Krystal engaged in conversation while she left.

As she wandered the school she wonder if she should be like Stella and Bloom refusing to even talk with her ex. Tecna was lucky in Flora's mind as Timmy hadn't had the guts to come talk to her since they had gotten back to Alfea. Flora sighed and leaned against a pillar as she looked out into the gardens of the quad. A group of giggling young fairies passed her and Flora couldn't help but follow their gaze.

"He's really cute."

"Yeah, but he's like human, you know no magic."

"So? I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

The gossip peeked Flora's curiosity as the only people they could be talking about were the ronin. Flora straightened up and stepped closer. A soft gasp passed over her lips as Seiji was sitting on the ground meditating, or from the furrow of his brow trying to, the sword of halo laid before him. Flora couldn't help but chuckle at the scene. It was rather contradictory to the opinion spoken earlier. Still Flora remembered how he'd shown her the forest giving her a break to connect with nature. Here she could do the same. Some of the gossiping girls stopped as she passed them other continued to talk about Seiji. She knelt down next to him and reached out to touch his hand, only to have him gently grab her hand.

"Hello Flora." Seiji greeted with a soft nod and opened his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Flora asked and cast a shy and uncertain glance to the girls around them. Sure Helia had gotten some attention but the attention Seiji was getting was comparable to Brandon. There were so many watching them.

"The smell of baby's breath and pine. I would assume from the lotion or perfume you wear." Seiji answered as he ran his thumb over her soft hand. Flora blushed softly and it made him smile. "So was there something you wished?" Seiji asked and Flora nodded with a smile.

"You looked like you were trying to meditate, and well the quad isn't always quiet so I thought I could show you to some place I like to go." Flora said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she stood up.

"I would like that. Would you please?" Seiji nodded and stood up and dismissed the sword of Halo. He let go of her hand and walk beside ignoring the gossip of the girls around them. Or at least he did to his arm was snagged. Seiji calmly looked to the freckled pale blue haired girl.

"Hey what's your name?" She asked and Seiji glanced to his arm.

"Date, Seiji. Now if you will excuse me. Miss Flora was being so kind as to show me a peaceful place for meditation." He slipped his arm free as the girl blinked wildly as he stared at her with his cool violet eye. It seemed that the coolness of his neutral tone and his gaze caught all of the giddy giggling girls off guard. He didn't need to look to know they were now shying away.

"I don't think they will follow us now." Flora pointed out unsure if she was happy or if she felt bad. True she didn't like the idea of other girls pinning over Seiji, but he hadn't reacted to any of them only her.

"Well no offense to them, but I hope you are right." Seiji stated with a sigh as they walked further from the campus grounds.

"Why didn't you try and meditate in the room you were given?" Flora asked curiously and Seiji chuckled.

"It would quickly become impossible. It may seem odd to meditate at a time like this, but meditation has helped me connect to Halo better. To reach a greater strength in the armor and myself. It also calms my nerves and soothe my soul. Even in the first to wars, meditation aided me. Knowing how to clear your mind, relax and open up to things far greater." Seiji explained and Flora listened until he blushed softly. "I'm sorry this must be boring for you."

"No, not at all. It's nice to hear you talk." Flora said and it was her turn to flush. Seiji chuckled again as he noted how shy she was being. It was cute and it was something Seiji was sure he wouldn't tire of. After a moment soft silence that was welcomed and yet awkward Flora found the courage to glance over at Seiji. He was looking around the forest they were entering with a touch of amazement on his face. The plants around magix were always beautiful but Flora couldn't help but smile at his reaction to the new life around them. His gaze shifted to her and he smiled and took her hand, the gesture had her blushing again.

"Seiji… I wanted to ask something." Flora started curious about the armors, and about him.

"Then I will try my best to answer." Seiji said his eye showing his joyful amusement.

"Can you feel nature? Her voice, and life? Or is it just the corruption you feel?" Flora asked. He seemed to enjoy the forest so much and cared for the creatures within. There were things about Nature that both Helia and she cared for, a common interest that let her get to know Helia. Yet part of her felt like she knew Seiji better than Helia after his confession about the torment he suffered.

"No, I don't think I feel or hear nature. The armor allows me to feel the corruption and the poison it brings with it. I believe it's so that we will defend everything from the corruption and not focus on one thing." Seiji rationalized. Though he couldn't help but wonder if maybe empathetic Shin had a stronger connection with marine life. "I guess I just find the forest peaceful, it's calm and cool, but warm when the sun shines through the leaves, like home." Seiji elaborated and Flora smiled.

Flora could help but look up through the the red and gold leaves up to the sun shining down on them. Seiji was right there was something lovely about this. It was something she believed for a long time. Maybe even more so at this moment because this place was a peaceful sanctuary away from things that caused both of them pain. It was becoming clearer to her that she did care very deeply for Seiji and that being around him helped her heal and move on. His friendship, his strength, and his sincere nature all helped her. The ronin and warlords were helping all of them. All of these thoughts tinted her cheeks a warm pink and shyly she glanced over to Seiji. The rays of sun spilling over him gave Seiji an ethereal glow as he looked around the forest. When Flora turned her gaze back to the path she was taking Seiji down she smiled. They were nearly there.

"This way." Flora smiled taking his hand and leading him off the path. It was maybe ten or fifteen feet of moving slowly through the trees before they reached the flowery clearing. A few birds flew up into the trees as they entered the clearing. It was a beautiful place surrounded by a few different types of trees some with only leaves others with the last few blossoms of the season. The grass was a pure healthy green with dotting of the last flowers still clinging to the days, and mushrooms poking up in the shade. "Here we are. It's one of my favorite places near the school." Flora flushed and Seiji took in the splendor of nature.

"I can see why." He smirked as he looked to Flora. Yet his smirk quickly faded to his own blush as he couldn't help but stare at Flora framed by the green leaves and bright flowers. The sunlight streaming through the trees brought out the gold highlights in Flora's rich light brown hair, and emphasised her green eyes. This would work very well for a place of meditation. He was sure he could find his way back at night if he needed to as well. "It will be a perfect spot, thank you Flora." Seiji nodded his head in gratitude and Flora smiled. It was the type of smile Seiji wanted to see as much as he could, a genuine smile that brightened up Flora's whole face.

"Great, I'm glad you like it. Feel free to come here whenever you want. It would be nice to have different memories for this place." Flora said as she sat down on the grass and Seiji soon joined her.

"What do you mean by that?" Seiji asked his hands settling on his thighs as he sat next to Flora with a posture so perfect that Flora was sure Stella would have been impressed.

"Well, Helia and I used to come here… Sometimes, other times I'd be here alone because this place is comforting to me. It reminds me a little of home." Flora explained her hand sliding over the grass feeling the soft blades against her palm.

Seiji couldn't help but frown at the new, and the touch of pain in Flora's voice. It seemed she had cared greatly for Helia. Meeting Helia even briefly wasn't enough to fully grasp the other's personality but to Seiji, Helia was a fool. Though if Helia was anything like his loud friends Seiji doubted they would get along. Still he wanted to do something now to bring back that smile she'd given him. Slowly Seiji reached out and placed his hand over hers.

"I'm sure your good memories will over take the scars of the past. Things never truly go away but we heal and bare the scars of our life. I would enjoying being out here with you, or with you and your friends if it would help you." Seiji said his voice soft as he was unsure if this would really help Flora.

"Thank you Seiji. Those ideas sound nice. Maybe we can have a pinick here once we know Stella and Shin are safe. You know take everyone's mind off the trouble for a moment." Flora suggested and Seiji smiled. He nodded as they sounded like fine ideas and soon Flora was smiling again.

"I am sure everyone will like the idea… Though with preparation we will probably have to keep Shu from bothering Shin and Nasuti." Seiji smirked and Flora nodded.

"Musa too then. She seems to like having Shin's attention." Flora smiled and Seiji looked surprised before smiling. Flora couldn't help but tilt her head in curiosity as she waited for Seiji to explain. Yet he only smiled and closed his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what that look was for?" Flora asked her smile growing at this silly game.

"I think I should meditate and let the subject be." Seiji said as he started to focus his mind. He wasn't trying very hard to meditate as he was enjoying Flora's presence more at the moment. It was working until Flora poked him and he had to suppress a smile. It

"No you don't get to hide it now." Flora tried to argue but it seemed like Seiji would win this. "Well okay then I guess I'll head back then." Flora said starting to stand. She couldn't help but smile when Seiji caught her hand and was looking up at her.

"Please don't go. Not yet." Seiji asked and Flora knelt back down balancing on the balls of her feet.

"Will you tell me?"

"Shin thinks highly of Musa. He would like to get to know her more." Seiji explained and Flora smiled. "We all want to get to know all of you better, but I believe Shin's intentions run a bit deeper." Seiji said as he noticed how close Flora's face was to his. He felt her hand sliding through his hair pushing back his bangs so she could see both his eyes. Reaching out he cupped Flora's cheek and brought their lips together.

As they parted from the chaste kiss Flora was blushing and Seiji was shyly turning his gaze elsewhere. There was silence till they each had the courage to look at the other and this time Flora settled back down on the ground and pulled her knees up so she could rest her arms and head on them. She could feel the weight of the past and let out a shaky sigh. Was this why Seiji had wanted her to wait more? Right now she couldn't help but feel just a mix of many different emotions. Flora heard Seiji move and felt him put an arm around her.

"If you want to talk I will listen." Seiji told her, wishing to be there for her as she had for him the night she found out about his nightmares.

"It's fine… Just can I stay?" Flora asked and Seiji nodded. "Thank you Seiji. Can I ask something." Flora leaned against him and let her legs drift back down to the ground. She could feel him nod again and felt his thumb rub over her shoulder. "Does meditation help with the scars of your past?"

"In ways yes. But there are times when I found it hard to let go and focus enough to meditate. It helped me find peace and control when I lost it. It also has been very soothing for me and allowed me to relax." Seiji explained his voice soft and calming. "Would you like guidance in meditation?"

"I think I would." Flora said feeling better as they just started to talk once more. She listened as Seiji spoke on the idea of what meditation should achieve and some important steps like being comfortable. She thought back to what Seiji said about healing and always bearing the scar, and smiled. It was true that right now she was making new bonds that she hoped would last as long as her bonds with the winx, but she was scarred and healing from her time with Helia, just like Seiji wore the scars of his fight against the Dynasty.


	4. Red Leaves and Graceful Dances

Author's Note: A quick thank you to Adora440 for favoriting and adding this story to their follows.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Winx Club.

Chapter 4) Red Leaves and Graceful Dances

It had been a beautiful day and quiet day as Flora walked the grounds of Alfea. She was talking and walking with Aisha who was spilling over her last session of training with Anubis and Rajura. Flora loved how enthusiastic Aisha was over this, and had to admit it was interesting to hear the beliefs second hand. It seemed that the way the warlords were training Aisha and Roxy, it was just as much about self growth and control as it was on learning to defend themselves. Aisha's morphix power gave her the ability to create a weapon so they'd been helping her with its creation and then focusing on keeping its strength and shape even when another blade struck it.

"I'm very happy for you. Your always smiling when you come back from sparring with them." Flora pointed out and Aisha couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah well I'm lucky, their willing to teach me. Though there are things Anubis and Naaza do different from when their training Roxy." Aisha said. Her footsteps crunched on the ground over the dried leaves that were falling. The school was beautiful with all the red and gold leaves starting to cover the ground, and sway in the trees. The surroundings were beautiful and would be perfect for the ball some people were planning. It had been decided that a gathering to bring people together and discuss what to do with the looming threat was best. After all earth had to be taken back from the dynasty.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked as they stopped under a large tree that still had most of its leaves. In the distance coming up another path was Seiji dressed as stunning and proper as always. Flora couldn't help but take notice how the green top and brown coat emphasized his muscled arms and the brightness of his blond hair. Both girls waved and him and he started to head over to them ignoring the stares of the younger fairies. It seemed his popularity was growing more and more every day. The only other one getting so much attention was Rajura but that was because of the mysteriousness his calm demeanor seemed to give off. That and he wasn't shy about questioning anyone in authority in the most polite way he could.

"Well they focus mostly on teaching Roxy how to wield a sword, and meditation. When Anubis is working with me he's worked not only on those but he makes me sit with Rajura and write with old brushes and ink, then there's the fact both of them are more critical about my movements and stance. Even when I'm sitting with Rajura he'll correct me if I slouch or move my arm to much. He's worse than Griselda or the tutors my parents picked out when it comes to picking out minor details." Aisha finished explaining as Seiji stopped near them joining their group. With Aisha's explanation Flora was almost surprised that she continued. She remembered how Aisha hated the proper lessons she got back home controlling what she was and wasn't allowed to do.

"He doing it out of respect for your station, or title as a princess." Seiji chimed in, a hand into his pocket.

"But Roxy's a princess to." Flora countered.

"That is true, but Roxy fights them every time they even call her Lady. She's not as use to a station of nobility and they've figured that out. So well they are training both of you, the lessons they are giving you Aisha are more traditional. I'm sure if you object Anubis will stop or at least give a reason why he insist on the lessons." Seiji pointed out and Aisha hummed.

"Okay so why lessons in writing." Aisha wondered and Seiji leaned against the tree a small smile on his face.

"For culture, patients, control and relaxation. I've noticed you are tense when you go to train with Anubis, even before you to start." Seiji said and Aisha pressed her lips together in a thin line as she thought about what he was say.

"I'm not tense I'm on guard." Aisha argued and Seiji chuckled.

"You can be on guard and keep your body relaxed. Your mind and body can be ready for seperate things." Seiji said calmly and Flora smiled. It was interesting that they thought to teach how to relax while teaching someone how to fight.

"Okay, so I understand that." Aisha said, though she didn't seem happy about the writing having a reason. It made Flora and Seiji both smile. "Though I want to know is he always so concerned with detail too?" Aisha asked and Seiji nodded.

"The smallest thing can become an advantage or disadvantage in battle. So the lessons need to make every movement become as natural as breathing, flowing together, and yet able to change with the blink of an eye." Seiji stated glancing over to watch a red leaf drift down to the ground. "Everything he's teaching you, I learned as a child plus some more."

"You… did?" Flora asked feeling a little surprised, while Aisha just looked curious.

"Yes, my family is very traditional, and my grandfather expected much even when I was young. My family owns a dojo so I was raised to be ready to take over as master of the dojo when I was old enough. Learning calligraphy, meditation, martial art, kendo, etiquette and more." Seiji explained a bit of a shy flush on his face with both Aisha and Flora staring at him so intently.

"So you were taught all of that even though you're not a prince, or had some idea of protecting the weak damsel pushed on you? And you enjoyed the lessons?" Aisha asked getting a little theatrical with the damsel part making Flora chuckle.

"Tradition is very important to my family, and the lessons I was given are the bits of past eras of honor that my family holds to. When I was young I didn't like all of my lessons all the time but I understood I needed to complete them. Now I'm grateful for my grandfather's strict ways and the morals and etiquette he instilled in me." Seiji explained, his gaze turned out towards the falling leaves.

"Your family sounds like mine." Aisha said folding her arms. She didn't like the constriction of the traditional views her family had but Seiji had embraced the ones his family had. "So did they teach you any formal dances?" Aisha teased though she was curious, and by her tone Seiji flushed slightly.

"Emh… Well yes I did learn some dances." Seiji cleared his throat

"Really?" Aisha asked eyeing Seiji who gave her a flat stare. "Why don't you show us? After all there's going to be a few balls coming up and while we can avoid one the winter ball we won't be able to." Aisha said and pushed Flora closer to Seiji.

"Aisha!" Flora squeaked blushing a lightly. She could see Seiji's surprise as he caught her when Aisha nudge her forward again. Both were blushing and Aisha couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well I was under the assumption that he would be a gentlemen and gone with you to the occasion." Aisha smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Once more Seiji gave her a flat stare before sighing and taking a step back from Flora. He nodded his head in a slight bow and held out his hand for her to take. Aisha grinned and used her phone to play was soft music.

True the dance they started wasn't a traditional Japanese dance but it was still part of what he had learned. There was no need to count the beat or steps as he took the lead moving with Flora through the red leaves that were falling around them. Flora's heart was pounding as Seiji's hand rested on her waist, and his other hand gently clasping hers. With each graceful step she could feel the wind fluttering her hair and his hair shifted and sway with their movements. Flora could feel the strength in his arms and her hand rested on his shoulder. Seiji was confident and assured with each graceful step he led her through, in ways that Helia never had been. Soon his hand lifted off her hip allowing for her to spin. She felt his hand on her back for support as he dipped her, it didn't surprise her that he managed not to catch a single strand of her loose hair as he did this.

With every step both of them were becoming more comfortable, Seiji was even smiling slightly instead of frowning. Flora too was smiling and even starting to laugh as he brought more flare to their dance spinning her and switching up the steps keeping her on her toes but never were their movements any less graceful than when they started. By the time the music ended both of them were laughing and rather reluctant to part. Or were until they noticed more voices and even a bit of clapping. Most of the onlookers were young fairies but there were a few specialist and witches who'd been on Alfea's grounds watching them too. It was both flattering and terrifying to have so many watching her and Seiji talking about how lovely the dance was. It made Flora search the crowd for Aisha so they could leave, but instead she saw Krystal with a look of confusion on her face. The pink haired princess was starting to move through the crowd and Flora couldn't move as she watch her. They had barely started their friendship and now Flora was only remained of pain when Krystal came around. It wasn't to bad and Flora did want to work through it so she could keep her new friend. Krystal had almost reached Flora, when she broke her gaze away from Krystal towards the hand on her shoulder and Aisha's voice.

"That was pretty good! For two people who were so nervous at the beginning you guys had some fun huh?" Aisha smiled and Seiji answered with a smile of his own. The nerves that had started to build because of Krystal, Helia, and herself were melting away thanks to Seiji and Aisha.

"It was because I had a good dance partner." Seiji said his gaze flickering to Flora and she could feel her cheeks flushing. "Though I will admit it was more enjoyable then I was expecting." Seiji said his smile turning to a smirk.

"I knew you'd enjoy it." Aisha said confidently, as Krystal finished approaching the group.

"Flora? Who's this?" Krystal voice sadly ended Seiji's smile and Flora turned her gaze to Helia's new girlfriend.

"Hi Krystal, this is Seiji and you know Aisha." Flora answered her voice was a bit tense but it was more because she was still trying to figure out how she felt about Krystal dating Helia. Sure part of her thought it could happen when he broke up with her but for it to have happened so soon. Yet Flora noticed how Krystal seemed unable to keep Seiji's gaze. It was so strange, and it made Flora feel nervous.

"Date, Seiji miss Krystal." Seiji added bowing his head a bit. He wanted to touch Flora to assure her that things were okay but he didn't. Aisha's hand was already on Flora's shoulder and he was sure her friend could offer as much support as he could.

"I don't recognize you as a specialist… Are you a paladin?" Krystal asked. At this point Aisha gave Flora's shoulder a squeeze and looked to Seiji. Krystal was nice but with all the talk of the new warriors Aisha wasn't sure how she'd act. It would be the last thing Flora would need if Krystal caused a fuss here. Aisha wasn't sure if what Krystal would do since she didn't know her well.

"No I'm a Ronin warrior, miss Krystal." Seiji stated. Krystal practically winced at his neutral tone and Seiji could feel his own nerves raising. There was no need for a scene but he wasn't the best at speaking with women.

"So you're one of the ones from earth? The group that interrupted the specialist mission?" Krystal asked her hand resting right above her chest in a guarded movement.

"Yes, though I'm not sure how we interrupted their mission, so I can not speak to that." Seiji said evenly, impressing Aisha with his ability to keep calm. None of the specialist would have answered so politely and gracefully if asked something like that. Yet it seemed this answer didn't necessarily please Krystal. It was clear she had something on her mind to Seiji but she was holding her tongue.

"Well you did, and while some Kings, Queens, and headmasters may support the decision to let you stay here, not all of us agree." Krystal stated and it was clear to Seiji where her opinion lied.

"I will remember that. Flora I should probably go, maybe later we can talk more, or I can guide you with your meditation." Seiji said and Flora felt her heart drop.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled and her sadness ebbed as he smiled back at her before walking away from them. She watched him walk away and to her surprise she saw the slump in his shoulders. Musa had told her that Shin confessed the opinions of other did get to them, but to see it in Seiji was strange and yet made it very real. "Krystal you didn't need to say that. It was rude and mean." Flora pointed out to the Princess of Linphea.

"I'm sorry if it came off that way Flora, but it's the truth. You shouldn't get so close with them, it doesn't look good." Krystal's word both shocked and appalled Flora.

"Well I'm not going to stop being friends with Seiji because someone else has a problem with it." Flora stated and Aisha smiled glad to see her girl taking a stand.

"Flora, Helia and I have issues with it. Plus he says it's been coming off like your more then friends, it's been bugging him." Krystal argued and both Flora and Aisha were floored. The worst part was Flora was sure Krystal had spoken loud enough that the people who were still around heard. Aisha was first to narrow her eyes at the younger fairy, and Flora couldn't blame her best friend.

"Krystal, I am sorry you feel that way. But Helia broke up with me. What I do now is none of his concern. I am not going to stop being friends with Seiji for you or for Helia. If you really want to be my friend then hopefully you will understand this." Flora stated very clearly. "I'll see you around Krystal." Flora turned and walked away in the same direction Seiji had left. Aisha was at her side as they left the stunned group. Some of the fairies they passed were whispering in hushed surprise but Flora didn't care. In her years at Alfea she learned that gossip was going to be a common thing. Right now the only thing that mattered was assuring Seiji that she wasn't going to wave on her opinion of him.

Flora and Aisha had walked around the building before they saw the blonde haired ronin. He was near the edge of campus close to the forest with Touma. The wind blew through the air and both Aisha and Flora cringed at the cool air. Flora was now wishing she had a sweater or coat to throw on. The wind was catching the falling leaves and bringing them down around her and Aisha and also pulled Touma's attention to them as he watched the dancing red leaves.

"I'm going to go, why don't you go talk with Seiji." Aisha suggested when she saw Touma pat Seiji's shoulder and turn to leave. Aisha gave Flora a friendly push towards Seiji when it looked like she was going to say no. "Look you've stood up on being his friends so just go talk to him." Aisha reasoned before leaving Flora. "Touma wait up!" She called out jogging after the blue haired strategist.

Flora bit the inside of her lip and tried to take a deep breath. They'd talked alone so many times before why was this time bothering, well other than the obvious factor of Krystal's statement. Flora smiled and started to walk over to Seiji who was patiently waiting. The red leaves crunched under her heels as she crossed the distance between them. Her heart was fluttering a bit as she finally reached Seiji. She was just about to say something as the wind whipped up again tossing her hair about and reminding her that it was still chilly out.

"Here."

Flora looked over to Seiji as she was trying to straighten out her hair. His jacket was in his hands and he was draping it over her shoulders. It was quite nice but she also noticed the smile on his lips that held a bit of humor to it.

"What's that smile for?" Flora asked, and Seiji just chuckled. Flora watched him reach towards her, and felt his fingers in her hair. When he pulled his hand away he was twirling a small stick in between his fingers.

"I guess plants are truly drawn to you." He joked and Flora couldn't help but smile, and softly chuckle along with him.

"And here Musa thinks you have no sense of humor." Flora smiled and Seiji snorted. A moment of silence passed between them before Flora touched Seiji's hand pulling his attention to her, and only her. "I'm sorry for what Krystal said. It was rude, and it wasn't fair." Flora stated and Seiji smiled.

"I'm not as sensitive as Shin or Ryo when it comes to things these." Seiji assured her his fingers brushing over her cheek. There was a glimmer of something in her green eyes that bothered him. He wasn't sure if she was sad, or disappointed in his answer. He was sure that he wished such a look to fade away. "But I do appreciate your concern for me." He smiled as Flora leaned into his touch.

"Just because you don't let it bother you doesn't mean it should be excused." Flora argued still feeling rather disheartened by Krystal's reaction. She couldn't believe how the princess of her home acted. The warmth from Seiji's hand left her cheek and she was almost certain they would say goodbye or sit quietly. It was what Helia would do if something upset her. They'd sit together and he'd hold her, it was always nice but she didn't want a reminder of Helia.

A gasp left her lips as Seiji's hand pulled her close resting on her hip. Her thoughts were blown away as he took her hand in his and smiled. It was so natural to put her hand on his shoulder and as soon as she had Seiji was humming and guiding them gracefully through a slow waltz. He had her so close that even when the jacket fell to the ground from their spinning she wasn't cool. As they spun and Seiji hummed a soft tune Flora found herself smiling and humming along with him. Her hand moved from his shoulder to around his back as she stepped in closer. She rested her head against his shoulder and neck, and she could feel his breath rustling her hair. They stay like that for a while before Flora felt Seiji's lips touch her temple.

"It would be an honor to attend any party or dance with you Flora. If you want me to." Seiji stated softly and Flora couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"I would love it if you went with me." Flora answered her fingers moving so that their hands were tangled together in a perfect fit.


End file.
